The Untold Stories: Suzuno Fuusuke
by Hibisha
Summary: [1/3] Part One of the Trilogy. Suzuno Fuusuke has not led a life on a bed of roses-and he is well aware of the fact that his attitude towards others was hurting the one person he held closest to his heart. But what can he do? It is simply how his life molded him to be. One does not simply choose what one is. It's all up to fate on how it chooses you path to destiny.
1. Prologue

Hibisha: I know everyone is after my blood and all but here's a story to keep everyone happy.

TOBF: How are you sure it'll keep everyone happy?

Hibisha: Because I made it so. At least I tried to. Enjoy~ Oh and I own nothing of Inazuma Eleven. That pleasure itself belongs to Level 5, those lucky bastards.

* * *

**"Prologue"**

_I could feel bile rising in my throat as I watched the one person I held dearest to me walk away. Maybe I did behave coldly and slightly detached but he couldn't walk away from me. Not now-not ever. I needed him. Needed him more than anything in the world. _

_"Are you really going to leave me?" I whispered. Gone were all the airs and graces I carried about myself-even my pride had deserted me. Suddenly, I felt like I was 10 again-I didn't like that feeling. My body was shaking horrible. _

_"I'm sorry Gazelle-but I just can't take this anymore." My hand instinctively reached out and held on to the back of his leather jacket and an image of my past flooded my mind; same boy, same jacket, same situation. But he had stuck around back then. I saw myself in those golden orbs-a frail, weak, vulnerable child. I was no longer the frigid person I showed myself to be. but the inner small boy who was desperately clawing away to get to the surface. I was drowning. _

_I didn't want to be abandoned-not again. My breath was slowing becoming more rapid and I could feel my eyes becoming moist-something that had not occurred for a long time. I saw him look back at me and falter slightly. Would he not leave me? Would he not walk away as she had? _

_But his hesitancy was only for the slightest moment. Shrugging my hand off, he walked out of the front door, not even looking back. I felt my world shatter and crumple to the ground like dust. A loud sob clawed its way out of my throat, then another. Tears cascaded down my face and I touched my cheek in amazement. I was crying. I hadn't cried for a long time so the tears had been stored inside me. Well, maybe 'stored' wasn't the word-'captured' was a more appropriate word because mow they were all in a mad rush to escape. I felt as if one of the walls supporting me had disappeared and now I was once again reduced to that weak creature I had once been. _

_My body felt heavy and I slid down against a wall, my legs not supporting my own weight. _

_"Please Nagumo, don't leave me. You promised you wouldn't leave me like she did." I watched his figure disappear into the darkness, "Please. Come back." _

* * *

Hibisha: Well that's that. I hope you liked the prologue.

TOBF: You hope they like everything!

Hibisha: As an author, there is no higher honor than that. Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Hibisha: Okay, to start this story, we need to take a step back in the past-or should I say 'steps'? This is a story about Gazelle's life. Who he is and why he is so. Everything which makes Gazelle 'Gazelle' is explained. Although, I don't own him. Its just my views. This is what I feel made Gazelle what and who he is.

TOBF: The main plot is to show different sides of a single story-broken into a different form. A trilogy. Burn, Gazelle and Afuro.

Hibisha: This is part one, 'The Untold Story: Suzuno Fuusuke.

TOBF: But why start with Gazelle though Hibisha?

Hibisha: Because I'm kind of sick and tired of all the Burn ones. It seem that he's the only one people write a past for. I feel for Gazelle.

* * *

**"Chapter 1"**

31st December. Mostly, on this day, you find people at parties, having fun, waiting for the new year to begin. But not my mother. She was too busy waiting out the pains which led to a new life on this planet. A new life in the form of a fair, teal eyed boy-me. I was a very beautiful baby according to my mother's best friend but I suspect she was blind or only trying to keep my mother from having a meltdown-I fairly resembled a silver sack of potatoes-or onions. My mother, as told to me by my doctors, seemed to have nearly died of happiness at the sight of me. It never occurred to them that maybe she had simply died that her body could ever produce me-after all, I _was_ a sack of silver potatoes.

Luckily, my mother decided to keep me. It had been tough on her with my father dying a few months before my birth due to a stray bullet from a police officer. Strange, when I hear about my father, he seems to be a saint. How ironic that he was killed by 'justice givers'. But God had rewarded her for her patience. She lost one man, He sent her another, just as appealing, if not slightly younger.

The thing was, I looked unexceptionally like my father, as remarked by most of my neighbors, except for my albino hair, which seemed to be the only trait I had acquired from my mother-had it not been there, I would have doubted her very blatantly. Well, maybe not. I was very, what would you call it, a _trying_ child. My mother loved me to bits and I must admit, I might have gotten a way over my head. But what does one expect at an age of 4-well, I'll be honest, four and one quarter.

My child hood was quite dry to be honest, not what you would expect from me. Or rather, you would?

"Mommy!" I cried, one colorful autumn, "Why do the trees shed off their leaves? Do they not like them anymore? They must feel so sad. Can we keep them?" I had then proceeded to gather as many leaves as I could to take with me, a huge feat for a child of four years. Asking questions had always been one of my specialties. I was a very curious child. I could ask a number of questions in the afternoon and still have a couple of more to ask during supper.

"Mother, why does Mrs. Edith not like me?" I asked, as we ate that night, "She seems to hate me very much." I had not known why that strange look passed over my mother's eyes or why she seemed to be on the verge of tears. I was to find out later exactly why Mrs. Edith, the nasty shopkeeper at the end of the street, looked at me with such anger filled eyes.

The next morning, I asked Mum to take me to the park. Trojan Park. As soon as we got there, Mr. Kawashima came and played with me. He had been a few years younger than my father and had been close friends with him. He was very nice to me although I suspect Mum was a bit hostile towards him-but I guess, I was imagining that. I usually came with mother to play in this park. Although, nobody wanted to play with me. Everyone looked at me strange and I didn't like it so I stopped trying to be friends-who needed friends when I had Mr. Kawashima?

Maybe I had been to oblivious but it soon became apparent to me that I had competition-mum was deciding to keep a pet cat. In all honesty, I was just four and the prospect of sharing my mother with a cat was not altogether very pleasant. So I hatched a plan. I waited till mum went to bed then I kicked the kitten out onto the streets-survival of the fittest right?

The next morning, mother was devastated. And even though I felt satisfied about the kitten leaving, it hurt to see my mother so sad. I think my mother found out about my dirty deed as she changed. She no longer smiled at me warmly. Although, I think the sudden change in her behavior was also due to Mrs. Edith and her mother. They had showed up on my front our front door with few more people I didn't know and had shouted at mum for hours. I wasn't allowed to stay in the room but I did manage to catch a few words like 'whore' and 'illegitimate'. The words 'bitch' and 'cow' were used often but I simply could not understand why the names of these two animal made mother flinch so badly. A lady noticed me and had pointed at me rather rudely and said, 'That vile piece of abomination stole our Shiki from us!"

Now wait just a furball, I didn't understand what they were shouting but I could tell by their tone it wasn't anything nice. And how had I stolen 'Shiki'? Shiki was not an object-Shiki was my dad's name. He was my dad. What right did they have in dragging his name into their conversation? My mother then noticed that I had been eavesdropping.

"Fuuske!" she yelled, "Get away from here. And you, Satsuki," she cried, turning to look at the redheaded lady who had offended me, "Leave him out of this. This has nothing to do with him!" Mrs. Edith had then smiled a very cruel smile. I had seen it before. It was the same smile which had been on the witch's face when she had poisoned Snow White.

"On the contrary my dear," she said in a very scathing tone, "this has _everything_ to do with your son!"

"He is Shiki's son too!" Mum cried, "Why won't you accept him as your grandchild!" Ms. Rosetta sneered at me.

"Accept him? As a part of the Suzuno family? You're lucky we're not stripping him of his name!" Mum's face had softened over slightly and now she simply looked defeated.

"Why Serena? Why won't you accept him as the son of your only brother? Is it because of me? Is it because Shiki married me and not Satsuki? He did not love her."

"He did not love you either!" the red headed woman screamed, "He only married you because you refused to get an abortion!"

"I wish I had!" mother screamed back, "I wish I had!" I froze. I had heard the term abortion before. My pulse quickened. Mum suddenly realized I was still in the room. Angrily, she shouted at everyone to leave. Everyone left, quite shocked at what they had heard. I felt horrified-was it because of the cat?

"Mum," I pleaded, "I'm sorry. I'll get Chiara back!" And I ran out of the house just to prove it. But no matter how much I looked, I couldn't find the stupid cat. Finally, I gave up and sat underneath a tree crying. How could I face mum now? It was ten minutes later that mum came and found me. She picked me up and told me that everything would be okay. I sniffled.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I'll get you a new kitty." My mom smiled a sad smile. I cuddled up to her and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in my bed. Stumbling downstairs, I found mother lying on the couch and a heavy stench around her. It was a sweet yet bitter aroma. Mother looked at me and grinned.

"Heyy...babbbbyyy..." her accent was weird, "Whatsss my lil boy doin up sssooo early?" I was silent for a moment.

"Mother what does 'whore' mean? And what does 'illegitimate' mean?" I was genuinely curious but my mother suddenly lost control. She raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face. I stood there shell shocked.

"Are you turning against me too?" she screamed, "I hate you! I wish it was you, not Shiki, who had died!" I felt numb. Mother slapped me again. And again. And again. That night, I wept into my pillow for three hours.

Next morning, I got up and tip toed downstairs. If Mum was ill, then I should not disturb her. I made my way over to the fridge and opened it looking for something to eat. Suddenly, my mother's voice echoed all around.

"Is that you Fuusuke? Have some breakfast." I was thrilled. Whatever disease my mum had yesterday, was gone. I ate quickly and Mum said she and I would be going to the park again. I was ecstatic. Running, I changed clothes and we strolled down the path to the heaven which was my playground. I began asking mum questions again.

"Mum, what is water made of? What is the earth made of? What are we made of?..." I continued to prattle on. My mother answered most of them but by the time we came back home, she seemed drained. She took a pill and went to bed. I was slightly worried-was she going to be ill again? However, the next day, we went to the park again. I asked questions again. I was, by nature, a very curious boy who liked to talk very much.

"Why is the sky blue? Why is water in the sea blue but in our home clear? Are they different? Why am I so tiny? Why are you so big..." Again the list went on. As before mum, took a pill and shut herself in her room. Sometimes, when mother thought I was asleep, she would sit beside me and cry. I didn't know why but it saddened me.

This went on for a few more months. Finally, I woke one day and my heart leapt. It was my birthday! I was five! Hallelujah! I began making plans at once. It wasn't everyday one became five years old. Outside, snow continued to fall softly. I ran over to my mother's bedroom and burst in. I was disappointed to see it empty. I trudged my way downstairs to come face to face with a magnificent breakfast. My mother sat at the table.

"Eat up." she said, smiling. I was slightly disturbed-her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. But I ignored it and began stuffing myself. Then I looked at mum with large shiny round eyes. My mum smiled faintly.

"Fuu-chan," she said, "We're going to an amusement park today. Dress up okay?" I ran upstairs. Who cared about food? I had heard from Akira, a neighbor who had been to an amusement park, that it was the most amazing place ever.

The car ride was the most amazing ever.

"What's that orange thing mum?"

"What does that sign mean? Is that a cow? I see a pond! Mother look! I see a pond! Why is it so huge?" Mother shrugged her shoulder and her eyebrows creased together. I was only getting started. I kept asking more and more questions. By the time we got there, mum had a determined look on her face. My eyes were the size of two saucepans. This place was so cool! I wanted to try every ride! Mum accompanied me and I found myself, at the end of the day, sitting exhausted on a bench, eating candy floss.

"Fuu-chan," mum said suddenly, "do you want some ice cream?" I nodded happily and got off my spot but mum shook her head.

"Where are you going mum?" I asked, as she made me sit down again. She crouched down low in front of me so that her face was level with mine.

"Now Fusuuke, listen to me. I want you to sit here and wait for me okay? I'll be right back. And don't talk to strangers." I nodded. My mum got up and made her way to the stalls. It occurred to me that I hadn't told her what flavor I wanted.

"Mum!" I shouted, "what flavor are you getting me?" My mum turned and gave me a smile and went ahead. I sat there, my legs dangling over the edge. Suddenly, I realized I had forgotten to ask mum a very important question.

"Mum, when will you be back?" I cried, reaching out for her but she had already disappeared through the crowd.

That was the last question I ever asked my Mum. I simply wish she had given me a reply.

* * *

Two days later, the whole of Japan saw it on the news and in the papers:

**_NEWS ALERT! LITTLE BOY FOUND ABANDONED BY HEARTLESS MOTHER. _**

_A young boy, aged five, was found by the police officials, stranded on a bench in the amusement park. Suzuno Fuusuke had been waiting for well over 24 hours. After questioning everyone who knew the boy, it was declared that he had been abandoned by 29 year old Biance Suzuno. The boy was returned to his family, relatives from his father's side although they refused to take him in._

_"Its that wench's fault and burden, not ours. She was the one who decided to go ahead and have the stupid child." _

_Authorities are trying to find him a happy home while all the same searching for his mother. If you have any whereabouts about said person contact 0XX-XXX-XXX. _

It then went ahead and gave my mother's description. I kept that article clipping-not that anyone knew anyways.

I never asked another question again.

* * *

Hibisha: TwT

TOBF: It wasn't that sad!

Hibisha: That's why I'm crying. I couldn't put enough emotion into it. I wanted the readers to see exactly how I saw it.

TOBF: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hibsha: I'm sorry for not updating soon but I had entrance exams so I had to delay this.

TOBF: My life sucks. Everyone hates me. The love of my life is a slut.

Hibisha: Not this again….anyways, on with the fic.

* * *

"**Chapter 2"**

I stared at the woman in front of me. One look at her and I knew I wouldn't get along with her. Her hair-her eyes-everything about her made me realize that this person could not be trusted.

"So sweetie," she said, in a sugary voice that made me want to lose my lunch, "Do you know who I am? I'm your new mommy." I nearly snorted.

My new mom? Yeah right.

As if lady.

I didn't like my old one and I won't like you either. Unfortunately, I had to learn the hard way that one should not get overly attached to people-it only causes you pain when they turn around and stab you in the back. This woman was going to be that same. She seemed to be a pretty lady with long red hair and golden eyes but that was only the surface-I knew what lurked beneath that painted smile-she was a demon-just like _her._

"Take care of him." The man who had been in charge of me said, bowing, "he's been through a lot." I sighed. This whole 'adoption' thing was a pain in my side now. They had send me off to different homes but none of them worked out. No one wanted me. I was a weakling. Other children in the house would clobber me. I just didn't like them. Not because I had anything against them but because they didn't like me.

It went on and on until they finally realized I couldn't settle in with people with children. Now, at the age of 6, they were handing me over to this lady who lived all by herself. This seemingly nice lady who's kids had died in a freak accident. Her husband had left her after the death of his off springs because he hadn't been able to live in the same house as her-it was too painful for him to bear.

Tsh-what a joke.

It's not like she'd want me.

Nobody wants me.

I was abandoned by my own mother.

I stared at the lady silently. And sure enough, as soon as the state official left-

"My my my! What a pretty child!" she said, slowly overcoming the distance between us, "So you're the child everyone has been going on about?" I saw her move and the sudden sting on my cheek made tears well up in my eyes. It was all the same. Everyone used me as a punching bag-a bastard. That's what I was to the world.

I glared silently at the woman in front of me as she raised her hand again. I wondered what my mom was doing. Was she happy? Or was she miserable? Wealthy? Or poor? The woman kept on hitting me. I was used to it by now. Pain-it wasn't new.

I pulled myself out of my own world to make out what she was screaming.

"Why?" she yelled, as she tossed me against the wall, "Why do children like you get to live but my Saka-chan and Suki-chan die? WHY?" _Oh so that's it_, I thought as she pushed me into a corner and hit me mercilessly, _she just wanted someone to take her frustrations out on_.

A smart move I give her that. I mean, she could kill me and make it look like I attacked her. After all, I was reputed as the demon child.

"So that's your play." I whispered. She stopped and gave me a dirty look. I ignored it and continued talking. "Your plan would've worked-if only I hadn't told everyone about you. You see that window? I told my friend to make a video. He probably sent it to the state officials by now." I smirked, staggering onto my feet, "No one is gonna let you adopt anymore kids you beast!" I heard the front door slam open and smiled-well, about time. The room was spinning real fast now. The last thought that entered my head was 'mother' before everything went black.

* * *

"This is Suzuno Fuusuke. Please be nice to him."

I stared at the orphanage before me. Sun Garden? What a stupid name. I hated it already. The teenage girl in front of me smiled. She had long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail and teal eyes.

"Hai hai!" she said cheerfully, "Fuu-chan, my name is Hitomiko but you can call me Hitomi-chan. Let's go inside now. I'll introduce you to the others." Others? There were more? More of rejected junk like me out there? Amazing. Maybe there was hope for me after all. Or not. Whatever-tsch.

I walked in a large room and felt all eyes on me-literally. There were a bunch of kids in the room. I did a quick survey of the people around me. My eyes fell on a red headed boy. He stared at me back, defiance glinting in his green eyes. I snorted. What a pitiful place. I hated this place. Hated it. I wrenched my arm free from Hitomi-chan's hand.

"H-h-hey!" she called after me but I ignored her and moved on ahead.

I walked back outside and sat on one of the swings there. Suddenly, a ball hit me on the back of my head. Rubbing it gently, I got annoyed. What the heck? The bullying started already? I looked up, my face expressionless to come face to face with a red headed boy. His golden orbs peered at me curiously. I stared back at him, getting ready for the pain to start.

Suddenly he smiled.

"Hi! I'm Nagumo Haruya! You're new here aren't you? Well, you must be-haven't seen you around here before. Let's be friends okay?" I don't know why I did it. But something in his eyes startled me. He looked sad and in so much pain. That smile-it was painted there but he didn't have it on for the same reasons as the others did. There was something else about him-something else he was hiding behind that smile. A world of pain and grief. Three emotions seem to sparkle out from behind his golden orbs-Pain, anger…and guilt.

His mouth was closed but it seemed as if his eyes told his entire tale of a past too sad to narrate. His smile, although seemingly perfect, was broken.

It was desperate. His eyes begged me to listen while his lips made no sound. That's what made me extend my hand and grasp his tightly.

"Hi, I'm…I'm Suzuno Fuusuke."

* * *

Hibisha: Well? Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Hibisha: Back again! I hope you guys are enjoying this fic….not that I would know since none of you actually bother to review. At this point, I'd even appreciate flames-ok, never mind, no flames.

TOBF: Aw quit your whining!

Hibisha: TwT that's it! No more KaiHils for you! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Except the plot.

* * *

**"Chapter 3"**

"I've never actually played soccer…I don't know how." I stared at my sneakers to hide my embarrassment. I could feel, no correct that, _hear _a couple of kids snickering. I mean, I could guess their amusement. A guy who didn't know how to kick a ball right? But it wasn't my fault. As I mentioned before, no one had been friends with me-no one wanted to play with me. And it's hard to play soccer by yourself.

"You don't know how to play soccer, tag, hide and seek or anything." The green eyed albino said pointedly, looking snobbily at me. I tried to remember his name and vaguely recall it being Atsuishi. I felt trapped. It was happening again. Everyone was looking at me funny and muttering amongst themselves. I could tell what they were thinking without being psychic…

_What a weird kid._

I wanted to curl up in a small ball and cry. Suddenly, a voice broke through the shifty murmurs of the crowd. I saw the green eyed red head, Hiroto, sigh and come up to me.

"It's okay if you can't play. We can teach you." I looked at him through my silver bangs. Okay, maybe this guy wasn't that bad. I was just about to nod when he continued, "I mean, sure, it's very weird for you not to know how to play but then again, you were abandoned so many times, you wouldn't care about such things right?" I stared at him, open mouthed and dumbstruck. Cross what I said earlier, this kid was a bucket of nasty!

"Hey Hiro-shit?" Everyone turned to face the demonic looking 7 year old with red hair and golden eyes. Hiroto scowled.

"Yes Nagumo?" he asked with exaggerating politeness. I looked between the two of them and noted that each seemed to loath the other in more ways than a 7 year old could count. Nagumo smirked.

"Have you ever played hide and shriek?" Hiroto blinked.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded. Nagumo his question and turned to face Atsuishi.

"And you, have you ever played 'I never'?" Atsuishi shook his head silently. Nagumo shrugged and gave everyone a wide smirk.

"There are thousands of games in the world. Maybe he played other ones. You can't simply state he doesn't know anything cuz he's different. He's weird to us and we're weird to him. That's how it is so be it! Let's all just ignore that and move on okay?" Everyone nodded, looking slightly abashed. An orange haired girl steeped forward.

"You're right! I'm sorry Fuu-chan!" she exclaimed, her blue orbs glittering as she bowed. Everyone else also muttered a quick apology. I looked at Nagumo who gave me wink. I smiled a _very _small smile. He gave me a wide grin. Walking over, he patted my head.

"See? Nothing to be 'fraid of." I nodded. Then I paused.

"Hey Nagumo?"

"What were those games you mentioned earlier?" I saw him pause. Leaning close, he motioned me to come closer.

"I don't know." He confessed, "I heard it on the TV and thought I'd use em. It sure did do the trick though!" My eyes widened. Nagumo was so smart! I ran a hand through my unruly locks of hair.

"Thanks." I said, not looking him in the eye, "For helping me I mean. I was confused and worried. I didn't know what to do." Nagumo shrugged, heading over to where the other kids were. He turned around and grinned at me, hands behind his head, his unruly hair going off in all directions.

"No big deal. It's what friends are for right?" I stared at him, my face lighting up. I was happy. For the first time in ages, I felt happy-no cross that, I felt _elated_. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Everything was bright. And I knew why.

I had made a friend. My first friend. I ran after Nagumo and smiled at the others around me. Everyone was laughing.

Maybe….maybe this place wasn't so bad.

* * *

Hibisha: Short but effective chapter.

TOBF: This is looking more and more like a yaoi story. I'm doubting you here.

Hibisha: It's not! O^O" Anyways, please review. I'm begging here. OTL


	5. Chapter 4

Hibisha: And we have another chapter!

TOBF: You're on a roll aren't you?

Hibisha: Although, I'm thinking of quitting this project.

TOBF: WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Hibisha: No one likes it.

TOBF:….in other words, no one is reviewing your sorry story?

Hibisha: THE PAIN OF IT! Anyways, I don't own Inazuma Eleven, yada yada yada. On with it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I didn't know what exactly had happened between Hiroto and Nagumo. Hiroto was kind of bratty but he seemed like a good kid. So why on earth did Nagumo seem to hate him so much? Nagumo couldn't seem to walk past Hiroto without spitting out some insult or the other. I God-honestly did not want to pry until one day I finally cracked and took Hiroto aside.

"Okay, tell me the truth." I said, in as much bossiness as I could muster, dragging Hiroto under a large apple tree in the backyard, "What happened between you and Nagumo?" Hiroto turned pink and scratched his head. I sat down, munching on a piece of lollipop.

"Well," he began, "Nagumo and I kinda had a rough start. Some-something happened and Nagumo blames me for it…" I tilted my head.

"Blames you? Why?" I asked, not understanding at all. Hiroto opened his mouth to answer but a voice cut in from above us.

"Because he's a freaking snitch that's why!" I looked up to see Nagumo perched in the tree, looking down disdainfully at Hiroto. I gawked at the red head above me. How on earth did he manage to climb up so high? Nagumo jumped down, landing on his feet. I stared at him. How had he managed to pull that off? I would have died _before_ making the jump.

Nagumo gave Hiroto a cold and calculated look. Hiroto scowled and kicked at the grass. I frowned.

"What do you mean by snitch?" I asked. Nagumo glared at the other red head. Hiroto rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. I waited patiently one of them to start explaining. It was Hiroto who began the story.

"Well, it so happened Nagumo was a newly transferred kid at the orphanage." he said, leaning against the tree, "We became close friends-" Nagumo snorted but Hiroto continued his story, ignoring him, "A year after his arrival, Nagumo got into trouble and he blames me for it and he refuses to be civil and so I'm not being civil either!"

"I wouldn't have ever got into trouble if it hadn't been for you!" Nagumo yelled. I looked at the two of them and shook my head.

"All this fuss." I said, running a hand through my silver locks, "Why don't you guys just forget what happened and become friends again?" Nagumo's eyes widened.

"Become friends with him again?" he cried, incredulous, "He ratted me out!" Hiroto glared at Nagumo.

"If I hadn't, you'd be dead right now!" he shouted back. Nagumo and Hiroto glared off in opposite directions. I blinked. Eh~this was going to be harder than I thought. I scratched my head.

"Guys, just get over it. Hiroto, it wasn't nice of you to rat out Nagumo. Nagumo, Hiroto must have really thought your life was in danger. Now make up!" Hiroto made a face. Nagumo looked ready to beat him up. I sighed. This called for drastic measures. Grabbing both their hands, I forced them into shaking each other's hand.

"Fine," Nagumo said, his face pouting like a baby, "I'll be civil if he stays civil." Hiroto nodded in agreement. I shrugged. It was the best I could hope for right now. Hiroto waved goodbye as he headed back inside and I sat underneath the tree. A few minutes later, Nagumo slid into position next to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"So…" I began, "Gonna tell me what happened or do I have to make up weird shit in my head?" Nagumo laughed. I grinned. I hadn't been this direct to anyone before and now I had been open to two people at the same time. I felt a sense of relief flood me. Maybe there was hope for me after all.

"It happened a little time before you showed up." he said, looking up at the tree, "I was looking for a soccer ball I had recently lost. After I found it, I saw this old lady trying to cross the street. Naturally, I helped her. She thanked me and offered me cookies. I decided I'd help her from then on. Soon, Hiroto heard about my lil' secret." Nagumo's eyes darkened considerably for a 7 year old, "The brat actually went and told Hitomi-chan on me." My eyes widened. I didn't get two things. How on earth could Hiroto do such a thing and why Hitomi-kun thought it was bad to help old ladies.

"Hitomi-chan was angry to say the very least. Told me never again to talk to strangers. She told me off about accepting cookies from an unknown person." I nodded my head. Seems legit. That person could have been a nutter. Nagumo's eyes lowered as he stared at the ground.

"Even though I knew they were right, I couldn't help but hate Hiroto. It was all his fault I didn't get to go to the spring festival since I got grounded." I blinked. Hiroto was so mean. But then I shook my head. No, people make mistakes. It's what makes us human. Somehow, I got the feeling Nagumo was more upset about Hiroto betraying him that missing the festival. Getting up, I reached out for Nagumo's hand.

"Don't worry. This time, I know Hiroto will never betray your trust again!" Nagumo rolled his eyes. Taking my hand, he got up. I patted his back.

"I'm hungry," I said, rubbing my belly before taking off, "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" Nagumo's eyes widened before he sped up after me.

"That's not fair!" he yelled as the two of us raced to the building, "You had a head start!" I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. Although, I knew, head start or not, I was going to win. It was something I had discovered after coming to the orphanage-I was pretty speedy. In fact, some people had started calling me a gazelle because I was able to perform leaps and run as fast as the wind.

_Gazelle…._, I though, running ahead of Nagumo, _Not bad….not bad at all._

* * *

Hibisha: And that is why you don't mess with Gazelle.

TOBF: Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Hibisha: And we have chapter two.

TOBF: Why do you write stories for ships no one has seen?

Hibisha: What's the point in setting sail in a ship everyone has been on? Originality is the key word my dear friend.

TOBF: Ah lovely. Anyways, what do you want to eat when you come over?

Hibisha: Cheeseballs. :3 They be cheesy. Anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

"**Chapter 5"**

Spring passed without any excitement. I realized that it had been two whole months since I had arrived to Sun Garden. Waking up one morning, I felt a thrill of happiness. It was Nagumo's birthday. Getting out of bed, I hurried over to the bathroom. Nagumo was half a year older than me. He was born on 24th June. Which was today. I took a bath and then wore my clothes.

Then I went over to my bed and looked over to Nagumo's side of the room. At the orphanage, everyone was to share rooms. I had ended up with Nagumo and was happy at that point. I sneaked check on Nagumo once again. Good, he was still asleep. Pulling out a box from under the bed, I skipped downstairs. Hitomi-chan had promised to wrap it up for me since she didn't allow me to use the scissors without supervision.

I carefully wrapped the gift under Hitomi-chan's instructions. Finally, I sat down to have dinner, the present hidden away in the cabinet above the TV in the lounge. Nagumo walked in the kitchen.

"Mornin' Fuu-chan, Hitomi-chan." he yawned, "Man, what's for breakfast?" Hitomi-chan ushered him into his seat and set a plate of blueberry muffins in front of him. His eyes brightened.

"You remembered!" he exclaimed happily, nibbling on one. Hiroto skipped into the kitchen and sat down. He looked at me and I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I saw Hiroto do the same from the corner of my eye.

"Happy birthday Nagumo!" we both screamed. Nagumo smirked in a self-satisfied way. I swear, I think his head got a wee bit bigger in size. Hiroto and he seemed to be on much better terms now. Hitomi-chan had given me a treat because I had made the two of them get along.

"Okay Nagumo," Hitomi-chan said, "It's your birthday so you get to decide where we go out to eat today." Nagumo pretended to think hard about it even though I knew he need not to. He had decided a long time ago. Like, two days ago.

"Pizza!" he declared and I smiled. Nagumo was a sucker for pizza. You offer him that and he'd just about do anything. Hitomi-chan nodded.

"Fine." she said, "I'll tell Chiaki-san to take you all out to eat pizza!" Chiaki was the woman who ran the orphanage. Hitomi-chan was the daughter of the man who funded it. She came around after school help around. On weekends, like that day, she stayed over all day from early morning till night time. She had once told me about her little brother who looked just like Hiroto but had yet to bring him around. Nagumo leapt off his seat and ran towards the front door. Turning around, he motioned me and Hiroto to join him. Giving each other a skeptical look, we got up and followed him.

"What gives Nagumo?" Hiroto asked, sitting on one of the swings. Nagumo had taken us to the garden and we were all gathered around the swing. Well technically, Nagumo was standing in front of us, and Hiroto and I were seated.

"Remember how you guys told me you guys love to read?" he asked, his golden orbs dancing with amusement. We both nodded. He pulled out a key from his pocket.

"Voila!" he exclaimed, "the keys to Sun Garden's library!" Both Hiroto and I gawked at him. The orphanage's library was off limits to kids. Only the older kids were allowed to go in there because the books were brand new and really expensive. I had heard that there was an entire almanac collection in there. I jumped up.

"Nagumo, I don't think this is a good idea!" I said, trying to convince him out of the idea although I was _very _tempted. Hiroto nodded. Nagumo made a face.

"Aw com'on you bunch of sissies!" he said, looking crestfallen. Frankly, I think Nagumo was trying to make me and Hiroto like him better. But honestly, there was no way I could like this redheaded bulbous idiot any more-I already liked him a lot. He was a sort of friend I never had in my life. Wait, cross that. He was the _only_ friend I ever had in my life. Looking at him feel sad made me feel sad. Besides, it wasn't as if _he_ enjoyed reading books. I think he wants to take care of us like an older brother would.

I bit my lower lip. This was a very tough choice. But looking at Nagumo, I realized there never was a choice to begin with. Taking a deep breath I stepped forward.

"Okay, so when do we do it?"

* * *

"Where's Hiroto?" I asked, as Nagumo and I sneaked downstairs from our room. Nagumo put a finger on his lips and made a shush-ing sound. I immediately fell into silence. The two of us made it past the lounge and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone had come back after our outing and was exhausted. Thus sound asleep.

"Hiroto promised to meet us in front of the library." Nagumo said. I nodded. The two of us made our way to the large doorway of the library. Looking at it, I felt a chill go up my spine. I hadn't felt this excieted since the amusement park fiasco. And yes, that IS what I have been calling it.

Nagumo opened the door with the keys and we slipped inside as quiet as a mouse. Any doubts I had been having all vanished away when I saw the large bookcases in front of us. All lined with books which I'm sure no one read. The older girl didn't like reading anything that didn't have vampires, romance and such and the older guys just didn't like to read.

My hand found itself holding one of the largest encyclopedia and my feet found themselves walking towards one of the large sofas. Climbing on, I curled up and opened the book in front of me. Nagumo gave me a thumbs up.

"I'm gonna go keep a look out." he said, beaming. I nodded, too engrossed in my book to actually care. It was wonderful. Most of my unasked questions were answered and most of my asked questions as well. I don't know how long we sat in there but Nagumo prodded me to get my attention.

"Hey," he muttered, "It's time to leave." I nodded. Putting the book back in its original place, I quietly slipped out of the library after Nagumo. We headed back upstairs.

"I had so much fun!" I blabbed, "I can't believe Hiroto wouldn't show up!"

"It's a good thing he didn't!" The two of us whirled around to see Hitomi-chan standing there. Behind her stood a terrified looking Hiroto. I saw Nagumo's mouth drop open and his eyes flash. Even I felt something inside me go cold all over-not with fear, but with something new.

It didn't take long to figure out what had happened.

Hiroto had told on us.

* * *

Hibisha: Hiroto is such a bastard.

TOBF: That's cuz you make him that way.

Hibisha: He's still a bastard.

TOBF: I give up!

Hibisha: I'm about to give up on this story. No one is reviewing! ;-; I'm even accepting flames now.


	7. Chapter 6

Hibisha: And we have another update from yours truly.

TOBF: Oh Thank God! I thought you were gonna quit this and start theTala project.

Hibisha: I don't own IE only the plot. And I AM working on the Tala project. I just need to work one all these stories together. Especially Burn's and Afuro's. Onwards mateys!

* * *

**"Chapter 6"**

I stared at Nagumo in anguish.

"You didn't have to take the blame for me you know." I whispered. Nagumo sat wincing as he flexed his fingers where he had received sharp knocks from a wooden ruler. When we had been caught, Nagumo had quickly pretended that he had taken me along against my will. And I felt really guilty. I took Nagumo's hand in my own and began to rub it slightly, hoping the massage would ease the pain a bit.

"It was my idea." came a terse reply. I continued what I was doing, ignoring the sharp hisses emitting from Nagumo's mouth. I frowned at him, silver brows furrowing. Releasing his hands suddenly , I folded my arms defiantly across my chest.

"I was just as into it as you were." I pointed out, "You never actually forced me to do anything." The two of us sat in our room, on his bed. Even though Nagumo had taken the majority of the punishment, I was still grounded as was he. It was sometime around noon and all the other kids were outside playing. I could see Reina and Kii playing from the window and looked at them wistfully. Suddenly, as if realising I wasn't happy, Nagumo threw a pillow at me, grinning from ear to ear as the soft projectile collided with my face.

"So how was it?" He asked eagerly, his hands planted infront of him as he sat cross legged with his body leaning forward, golden eyes sparkling. I gave him a confused look.

"How was what?" I asked, tilting my head. I saw him roll his eyes.

"The trip to Mars." he said sarcastically, "I meant the library!" I laughed. I couldn't help it. Even though he had been punished, he seemed to be really happy about the plan he had pulled off-according to him, getting caught _after _doing the work was still success. Hitomi-chan didn't know. She thought we had been making our way _to_ the library, not _away_ from it. Otherwise the punishment would have been worse. I sighed and got up, walking over to my side of the room. Our room had orange walls. In one corner was our shared closet ant the other corner had our dresser. Our bed were on opposite sides of the room, pressed sideways against the wall. The window of our room over looked the garden. Thick black carpeting covered the floor.

I flopped back on my bed. Hitomi-chan had removed all our toys and games from the room. Although, she had made a slight mistake-never keep the two of us locked _together_. Ever. Because the two of us together meant the chances of us reflecting on or 'wrongs' was highly low. And by low I mean underground.

"Let's play Dark Room!" Nagumo suggested. I agreed. There had been a time when I had not known what that game was but it had been nearly a year with Nagumo-I knew names of games I _shouldn't _know. We pulled the shades on the window and pulled at the curtains. I was to hide first. Nagumo turned out the lights and I silently hid. Waiting. Didn't take that long for him to find me though.

We played till it was time for dinner and went downstairs, trying to look as humanly bored as possible. Hitomi-chan looked at us sternly. I decided to act more afraid and fixed my eyes on the ground. Of course, Hiroto just _had_ to come walking by at that moment. He just _had_ to.

The three of us froze. Hiroto opened his mouth to say something but Nagumo was already walking away, dragging me along. Not that I complained. I hated Hiroto. What he did had been inexcusable. I had half a mind to snap that jerk's neck in half. Hiroto had better watch out. Because I was waiting for him.

* * *

I looked at Nagumo from the corner of my eye. He was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open. I sat up in my bed and bit my lip nervously. Nagumo had been acting strange lately. It had been five days since the whole incident with the library. I hoped Nagumo wasn't still feeling bad about Hiroto's betrayal-the bastard wasn't worth it. Taking a deep breath, I stared at the ceiling, playing with the buttons on the blue pyjamas.

"I'm from Korea." I said suddenly, hoping to snap him out of his possibly morbid thoughts. It seemed to do the trick. His head snapped in my direction. "My mum was Korean and my dad was Japanese so I guess I'm both? Anyways, I was born in Korea and mum moved here after I was born." Nagumo looked like he was going to die from shock.

"So-you're Korean?" He asked, eyes flashing with excitement. I nodded shyly. Nagumo threw his head back and laughed.

"So am I!" he exclaimed with uncontained excitement, "Except, both my parents were Korean. But I had to move here in Japan after-" the rest of his words trailed of. I sat up and looked at him with a confused look. Nagumo had once again flopped on his bed with his back turned to me. Whatever had led to his move here, he was not happy about it. Unsure of what I should do, I felt tormented that my best friend was in pain and I was sitting here doing nothing. Suddenly an idea came to me.

Getting out of bed, I made my way over to Nagumo's bed. Taking a deep breath, I slid in beside him and wrapped my arm around him. I felt his body stiffen before he relaxed. I didn't need to ask to know why he was sniffling. He shifted so the he was on his back and I was curled up next to him, clutching his red pyjamas. I didn't let myself fall asleep until I heard his breathing even out and the erratic raise and fall of his chest to turn into a rhythmic movement. Closing my eyes, I tightened my hold around the redhead, nuzzling my face into his shoulder.

"Goodnight Nagu-chan." I muttered before I slipped into a peaceful dream.

* * *

Hibisha: So cute...

TOBF: Aww! That was adorable.

Hibisha: Pliss people review. I'm working my hands off here!


	8. Chapter 7

Hibisha: Well, this was done quick.

TOBF: half an hour?

Hibisha: Odd right? Never knew I could type this fast. Anyways, love you all for still reading this. I would appreciate more feedback so keep sending your reviews-it helps a lot!

* * *

**"Chapter 7"**

I got up early the next morning and yawned. Looking over at Nagumo, I smiled slightly before scuttling out of bed and changing my clothes. Going downstairs, all the while humming to myself. Today was a splendid day! Entering the kitchen, I nearly avoided crashing into Reina Yagami, a blunette who, with all her cheery smiles, was a demon. She merely glanced at me and continued along her way, pointedly looking around her, no doubt in search of her friend Fumiko. I went and sat on the table where Hitomi-chan set a plate of pancakes infront of me before giving me a sharp look.

"Okay, I know today is the day you two get out of being grounded but remember-do this again and we won't be so lenient." I nodded, barely managing to hide my grin. Just at that moment, Nagumo entered the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" I chirped. The response was immediate-he gave me a scowl and sat down, stealing some of my breakfast. Steadfastly ignoring Hitomi-chan, he mumbled out a half-greeating-half-yawn at me. Hitomi-chan glared at him. I just hope she served him food because a hungry Nagumo was an irked Nagumo. She put a bowl of cereal infront of him and some milk. I nearly rolled my eyes. Pancakes for me and cereal for him? Never. I shoved my leftovers in his direction-he accepted without batting an eye. I took his cereal instead and scooped a large portion into my mouth all the while watching Hitomi-chan-who at this point looked really tensed. I recalled the conversation I had with her previously the day before.

_"Suzuno, I want you to stop hanging out with Nagumo."_

_"Why?" had been my obvious and sharp response. Hitomi-chan crouched down until she was at eye level with me._

_"Because he's bad. And people who do bad things are punished. I just think that he's a bad influence on yo-"_

_"I think I know who's good and who's bad Hitomi-chan." I said, all the while narrowing my eyes at her. I didn't like where this conversation was going. For one, bashing my best friend behind his back was not my ideal situation. Two, I think I would prefer Nagumo over Hiroto because that tattle tale was sometimes just _asking _for a black eye-two most of the times. Nagumo would rather his arms cut off before betraying his friends. And I respected him for that-even if I was only 7 and knew virtually nothing about respect. Hitomi-chan grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little as if trying to clear my head._

_"I can't believe this is what you mother wanted you to do-she's probably not happy right n-"_

_"All the more reason to stay friends with him." I said icily. My mother was a touchy topic and everyone knew I hated her for leaving me-or at least, I thought everyone knew. I yanked myself out of her grasps and walked away._

_"SUZUNO!" she yelled after me but I didn't look back. I didn't need to because all I needed was waiting for me in my room-my one and only family. No one was going to come in the way of my friendship with Nagumo-not even my mother._

Of course, I had gone and told Nagumo everything. The results had been expected...

_"That evil hag!" he watched the redhead growl in frustration. I just sat on my bed, not making a sound, just observing him pace the room. To be honest, I was glad he was furious at her. I wanted him to be furious-because I didn't want him to even think about leaving me._

_"How could she talk-talk-talk about that _thing _with you!" I gave him a quizzical look. What thing? "She had no right to mention your mother infront of you!" I nearly fell over the bed. Part of me wanted to go and hug him tight and the other part of me just wanted to punch Hiroto-for no reason. I settled for the former._

_"Hey Nagumo?" I asked after releasing him. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead." he said, falling back onto his bed. I hesitated._

_"Promise me that you and I will always be together-friends forever." I said, sticking out my pinkie finger. "Swear on it." The older boy stared at the pinkie before raising his own solemnly._

_"Promise." he said before hooking our pinkies together. "I will always look out for you." I smiled. Going back to bed, I got underneath the covers and began to drift away to dream world. In my hazy state, I nearly managed to miss his last words._

_"I won't lose you too." I blinked and looked at the golden eyed boy who seemed as if he hadn't spoken so I just shrugged and went to sleep. It was a great day tomorrow and I couldn't wait._

"Well, I'll be going out for a bit to the park." Nagumo announced. I looked up surprised but agreed to go with him. It was right down the block so the kids in the orphanage were allowed to go there. Quickly, I got dressed appropriately and followed Nagumo until we reached the entrance to the park. I waited for Nagumo to go in but he stopped and shoved his hands in his pocket, not really looking at me in the eye.

"Listen, I need to pick something up from a shop which is a little further down the street. How about you stay here and I go get it?" I narrowed my eyes, frowning. Before I could say anything or accuse him of trying to abandon me, he shoved something in my hands. "You keep this for safe keeping till then okay?" I stared at the gold chain in awe. It was running through a ring, and I knew it belonged to Nagumo's mother. The ring was made of gold having little red gems in it. I slipped it around my neck, and nodded at the other boy knowing he would come back.

"Bye Nagumo!" I waved as we parted ways. Just as I was about to go to the swing set, a voice behind me stopped me in my tracks.

"Suzuno...is that really you?" I turned around in complete shock. Never in a million years had I expected to meet Mr. Kawashima here.

* * *

Hibisha: Please review-I totally would like to see you comments. ;-; Shirou plushies to anyone who reviews.


	9. Chapter 8

Hibisha: okay, so I was supposed to update on Suzuno's supposed birthday, but I couldn't since I didn't have the computer. *I still don't but I decided that I'd post this through the mobile so if any errors, please forgive me!*

TOBF: There will be general lack of line breaks...apologizing in advance for any inconveniences it cause the readers.

Hibisha: Now for the usual, I don't own IE blah blah blah. I own the OCs and the plot. On we go! Oh, and for those who reviewed the previous chapters! *distributes Shirou plushies* As promised!

**[NOTICE: I GOT THE COMPUTER SO YOU WILL SEE THE NEWLY EDITED CHAPPIE FROM HENCE FORTH. ENJOY.]**

* * *

**"Chapter 8"**

I looked at Mr Kawashima with surprise etched across my face. The man seemed to have changed so much. He looked haggard and downright terrible. For some reason, my mind did not trust him. Dismissing the thought immediately, I chastised myself. The man had been my only friend.

He looked at me with a certain glint in his eyes which I couldn't identify. If I had to make a very wild guess, I'd say it was greed.

"Mr. Kawashima!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" I shifted from one foot to another, looking back at the swing set where my friends were waiting for my. Kuki Sayan and Amiko Ranmaru waved at me and I waved back, distracted.

"I was looking for you." He said and my head snapped back in his direction. I stared at him dumbly while my mind whirled at a million thoughts per second. "I heard your mother left you so I wanted to adopt you into my house." All the air my lungs was gone and I felt my chest tighten. Had this man stood before me and told me the same thing a year ago, hell, _half _a year ago, I would have jumped up and down and flung my arm around him screaming yes. Now however-

"I can't go with you." I said, feeling really sorry indeed. But I couldn't leave Nagumo. He might not have been in my life for a really long time but he was now my brother. I couldn't leave him. I would never abandon him. The effect my words had on Mr. Kawashima was kind of funny. His mouth slackened and his shoulders drooped drastically. His eyes widened quite comically as the mas struggled to form some coherent words. Then he did something which made it all seem a lot less funny-made the situation quite _dire _in fact.

He _slapped _me.

The man slapped _me_!

_He fucking slapped me_!

Holding my cheek and wincing as the place stung mercilessly, I felt tears fighting their way out of my eyes. Confused, I looked at the man in front of me. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"You stupid lousy brat!" He began yelling, "How dare you refuse my generous offer? Do you know how hard I worked for this? That company will be mine one way or the other!" My eyes widened. What? What company? "Shiki promised that he would pass over the company to me!" Mr. Kawashima let out a cold laugh bitterly.

"I knew if he died, all the money would be mine! I killed him with my own hands, and let me tell you he deserved it, that weak sentimental fool!" Another laugh before his eyes began flashing again. My body had gone slack and I was on my knees. Mr. Kawashima glared at me dirtily as if my mere existence was a crime-which in his eyes probably was. "You ruined all my plans. You were born and that changed everything. You became the rightful owner of everything. And then I decided to do away with you." A cold smile crossed his face and my body shook worse than ever. Suddenly, the park seemed more deserted than ever. Kuki and Amiko were gone and there were only a few passerbys. I felt my mind fly into panic mode. Mr. Kawashima continued mercilessly, destroying whatever nice memories I had of the past. "Yes you pathetic whiny blubbering idiot. I only pretended to be your friend. I want to kill you but I couldn't...your mother, that whore, kept you safe. When I heard your mother deserted you, I rushed to get you but you had already gone. I pulled all strings that I could to place you with people who had the potential to kill you but you kept defying fate." My mind was reeling. I could hear what he was saying but nothing was making sense. I wanted to get up and run but I knew my legs wouldn't carry me past the jungle gyms.

"Did you think anyone else will ever want you? Your own mother didn't want you! You're in an orphanage for a reason! No one will ever ever love you!" My body was trembling badly. He was right. No one would love me. Ever. I was the abomination.

"SHUT UP!" I cried out, running as fast as my little legs would carry me. I heard Mr. Kawashima give out a cry of surprise and heavy footsteps indicating that he was chasing me-well, I wasn't called Gazelle for no reason now was I?

Swiftly, I made my way to the orphanage and ran indoors, up to my room and slammed the door behind me. Only then did I collapse on my knees, sobbing, clutching my head in my hands, trying to force the voices to stop talking.

It wasn't true.

_No one will ever ever love you._

It had to be a lie.

_Your own mother abandoned you!_

Mother...

_He was a weak sentimental fool!_

Daddy...

_I killed him._

Please, make it stop.

_You pathetic whiny blubbering idiot!_

"I AM NOT WEAK!" I screamed. Getting to my feet, I threw myself into my bed and sobbed my eyes out.

Nagumo, I wept bitterly, I need you Nagu-chan. Please come back...please.

Suddenly, everything around me froze. Time stilled as realization dawned upon me. This had to stop. Relying on other people to help me out had to stop. I dragged myself to the mirror and stared at my own reflection. For the first time, I saw myself as I was- a weak sentimental idiot. Angrily, I did the only thing that came to my mind-I punched the mirror. Shards fell to the floor as it shattered to a million pieces. Somewhere in my mind, I felt it take me down with it. Millions of tiny pieces surrounded me and reflected my face back.

My eyes had dried and hardened, giving me a more mature look. I calmly walked back to the door where Hitomi-chan was banging because she had heard something break. Opening it, I gave her no answers as she stared at me, asking me a trillion questions.

I didn't need to. Because from now on, the only person I was answering to, was me.

* * *

Hibisha: Well, that's it folks!

TOBF: I miss Loony Toons.

Hibisha: Everyone does...which is why I still watch it.

TOBF: Bugs and Daffy and Sylvester! 3

Hibisha: okay people, please review. I really need your opinion on this. Because I am working on three separate segments and if no one is reading, its kinda pointless. Love you all!


	10. Chapter 9

Hibisha: I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I have been really busy with University and all so i really didn't have time to update.

TOBF: You're out partying everyday.

Hibisha: That kinda comes with uni life. ^.^"

TOBF: Excuse me, have you seen my best friend? Cuz you're definitely not her.

Hibisha: What'd I do?

TOBF: Raaaaaiiiight! *mimics Hibisha* OMG, fashion emergency 101! I don't have anything to wear. like, what gives off the, "I'm standing for a good cause" vibe? The pink shirt or the blue one?

Hibisha: Uuuuh, I refuse to comment.

TOBF: *smirking* Sure you do. Anyways, Hibisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, just the plot. Oh and Kawashima. Even though she hates him.

Hibisha: Onwards!

* * *

**"Chapter 9"**

_I had expected Nagumo to burst through the doorway, looking out of breath. I had expected his flushed face to be shining brightly as he flung himself onto his bed. I had even braced myself for his happy expression to disappear and his gleeful smile to fade away when he realized how cold I had become-honestly, I had prepared myself for everything. Well, at least I thought everything. _

_What I had not been prepared for was him silently entering the room; for him to ignore my presence completely while I watched; for him to just crawl into bed and fall asleep without even saying goodnight. _

_I was not prepared for him to leave me. _

_I woke up the next day at the crack of dawn. Looking towards my right, I saw Nagumo's bed….empty. Silently trekking my way downstairs, I found him sitting in the living room, watching TV with unblinking eyes. I slowly made my way towards him and lowered myself on the spot next to him. Neither of us spoke. The TV was mute. There was no sound and the silence maintained until the other children woke up. _

_No one noticed us. _

_We were alone. _

_Weeks passed us by. Days became months and months became years. Nagumo and I grew more and more distant. It wasn't only me who was pulling away-it takes two to do the tango after all. He was trying to widen the rift between us and with neither of us trying to stop the gap from widening; it was inevitable that we'd end up as strangers. Hitomiko thought that I was finally listening to her advice and keeping my distance from the red headed boy but that was not the case. I may have wanted to push everyone away but deep down I knew I that _this _was not what I wanted. I had wanted Nagumo to break through all the barriers I had put up and I had wanted him to stay with me. _

_I desperately wanted to know why Nagumo was pushing me away but I was hardly in a position to ask now was I? I'd only be hypocritical if I said that I wanted him to stop being so cold and unattached. _

_But there was a slight difference in our behaviors. While I was ignoring _everyone _around me, Nagumo was _only _ignoring _me_. _

_I couldn't even deny how hurt I felt. Mr. Kawashima's words boomed in my ears. But those only fueled my anger and resentment and by the age of 13, I felt nothing towards Nagumo except deep rooted hatred. Nagumo was no better. His eyes narrowed dangerously every time he saw me and he made sure that everything he said wounded me. His eyes flashed with anger and sometimes, I thought I detected hints of pain and guilt but then again, if he truly felt remorse, he'd have stopped verbally massacring me. _

_Obviously, I retaliated. and as we all know, my knowledge, plus my quick wit combined with my cool composure-Nagumo didn't stand a chance. Always the feisty one, he used to quickly lose his temper and on more occasions than one, grabbed me by the collar and lifted his fist to threaten me. _

_But he never hit me. Not once. _

_Of course, Hiroto noticed the gap and pulled me aside one day. _

"_Okay Fuu-chan, what's going on?" he demanded. I gave him a level headed glare. My face was an emotionless mask and I did all I could not to smash my fist in his face. How dare he? What right did he have to question my actions? _

"_What makes you think that anything is going on?" I asked, my body perfectly composed, arms folded firmly across my chest. Gone were the days when my voice was filled with emotions. Hiroto ran a hand through his hair, his green eyes trying to find some underlying emotion in my eyes. I'm very pleased to say he failed. Watching him walk away with his shoulders hunched in absolute defeat gave me some sort of sadistic pleasure, _

_It might be hard to believe but I hated Hiroto these days more than I had ever. Hiroto had somehow wormed his way into the heart of the orphanage's benefactor. I hated him for that. I hated him for being loved. Everyone loved Hiroto. Well, except Nagumo and his posse. And mine as well. _

_Kira Seijirou's son was killed. Hiroto, who could have been his twin brother was '_adopted_' into their family. He was going to inherit every single penny that man owned and that man owned a lot of pennies. It infuriated me, and Nagumo-not that he told me but I still knew. _

_Soccer was the only place I could vent out all my frustrations. My best friend was a bookworm, Touchi Shuuji whom I called IQ-endearingly of course- and Kurione Yuki, aka Rhionne, a girl who kept a mask on her face, like, quite literally. _

_As for Nagumo, he was hanging out with Heat and Nepper. Not their real names obviously, but ever since the Aliea program started, I've been referring to everyone by their Aliea nicknames. Burn, and Nagumo likes to call himself, has been having fun. I can tell when I look at him. He's always laughing, smiling and goofing off. Of course, he wants to beat Gran-Hiroto- but aside from that, he's just happy. _

_Obviously, I thought that it was over between us. He was never going to look at me with that happiness in his eyes. He was never going to want to be friends with me anymore. _

_That hurt more than anything Mr. Kawashima could have ever said. It even hurt me more than the thought of my mother leaving me. Because, in all honesty, I think Burn was the only family that I had. _

_So imagine my surprise when he proposed we work together to bring down Gran. Looking into his eyes, I saw what I had seen years ago. Pain, anger and guilt. There was once again some sort of desperation in his eyes which had made me reach out and take his hand all those years ago. Identically, it made me reach out and grasp his hand, accepting his proposals once more. _

_I guess I should have said no. I should have declined. But I guess I was being foolish since I was hoping we could somehow rekindle the flames of our former friendship. I really shouldn't have hoped for that. _

_Because if I hadn't... _

"FOR GOD'S SAKE NAGUMO! STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS!"

"I'M BEING AN ASS? NO I'M NOT BEING AN ASS. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEING A TOTAL BITCH! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!"

…_...I wouldn't be stuck in this cell with him alone. _

_Fuck my life_, I thought in desperation, realizing Nagumo was expecting an answer, _Fuck it all. _

"I don't have to answer to you." I replied coldly, walking over to one of the bunk beds and sitting down and folding my arms-all to hide the simple fact that they were shaking.

We had been thrown in here because apparently, we had committed '_treason_' against the '_Great One_'. It was small holding cell beneath the main grounds. Right above our heads, somewhere, Gran was playing against Endou Mamoru. The place was cramped and there was barely enough room for one person to live in let alone two.

"You don't." Nagumo agreed, "But guess what? You're gonna tell me what your problem is or-" in a flash he was in front of me, holding me by my collar once more, "I'm gonna pound you!" I had two options. Deny there being anything wrong and get into an actual fist fight, or tell him the truth.

"Sit down," I muttered weakly, "This will take a while."

* * *

Hibisha: Oooh, drama. Fusuuke is about to tel Nagumo everything. Should we be scared about the out come? Maybe. Review please. The last chapter got only one review.** [Thanks Amaya0Miyako]**

**Oh, don't think I've forgotten you all! I wanna say thanks to loving'it4321, SumizomeAkaibara, Permit writer, toto, Mizashi Haruka, Aslana di Angelo, Shizuki-yuki-chan, Almasen, Ice Prince, Kiyomi-chan789, Kuki Sayan, iiGato and finally Jazzy Amythest for reviewing.**

**Those who have put this story on your favourite/alert list, *bows* Thank you! *^.^* You all make me so happy!**

Anyways, please review and send me your feedback!


	11. Chapter 10

Hibisha: Okay, so I guess it's time for me to update?

TOBF: Maybe. Or you could leave it like you do with the rest of your stories.

Hibisha: Are you making fun of me? -.-"

TOBF: Yes I am.

Hibisha: Fuck you. Anyways, I don't own anything in this chappie except you know, the chappie. Onwards!

* * *

"**Chapter 10"**

I told Burn everything. After I was done, he sat down on the bed next to me and stared at his lap. Neither of us spoke.

"Burn?" I asked timidly, not sure of how he would react. The temperamental redhead was volatile by nature so I don't usually know what he's thinking. Suddenly, Burn threw his arms around me.

Okay, I admit, at first, I thought he was trying to strangle me but then after my initial shock, I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Gazelle. I'm sorry I left you there that day." he whispered, "I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever leave you again." Tears formed in my eyes but never fell. He wasn't deserting me. He never intended on leaving me. I threw my arms around Burn as well, nearly chocking him in the process.

"So why did you pull away?" I asked, pulling back to look at him.

The effects of my words on his face were instantaneous. His eyes dimmed and his mouth twisted to form an ugly scowl.

"Never you mind." he said gruffly, pushing me away. My heart hammered in my chest. Angrily I got up and glared at him.

"How is it that I had to tell you exactly what happened with me but when it's your turn, you refuse to tell me?" I yelled at him. He said nothing and just lay down on the mattress, hands behind his head, hair covering his eyes.

"Because you're weak." He said, smirking, and fell silent. My hands began to shake with rage.

How dare he? How dare he call me weak?

I'll show him weak! I thought, seeing red as I stomped over and lifted him off the bed by his collar.

"Okay wise ass, you better-" the rest of my words died in my moths.

Oh God.

His eyes.

Burn stared at me with burning golden orbs filled with desperation. I could see how desolate and lost he felt. Letting him go, I backed away from him.

"That bad?" I asked, not being able to maintain eye contact. There was too much emotion brewing within those eyes.

"Way."

"Anyway I can help?"

"Just-just stay safe Fuusuke."

"Okay, I will." Burn nodded at my response and smiled a bit.

"Well," he said lightly, "I think I'll be taking a nap. Wake me up when they come down here bragging about their win." I smiled.

"Sure." I responded but he was already fast asleep.

Burn will be Burn I guess.

* * *

I don't know when it happened but I think I dozed off for a while myself. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was nearly 4 pm. _Ah~ the match must be coming to an end,_ I thought, _I can't believe I fell asleep! _

Looking over at Burn, I smiled. He looked so innocent sleeping like that! Okay, so no one else knows this but Burn still sucks his thumb in his sleep at times. I guess it only happens when he's having nightmares. He used to do it when we were kids and I guess he never got over it.

"No..." My ears quirked as I heard Burn's voice. _Wait_, I thought, edging nearer to the sleeping form, _Is he sleep talking?_ That's new….he never did it before.

"Suzuno…" I froze at the sound of my own name, "Suzuno...must warn…danger...Suzuno…father."

_My father?_ I thought wildly, _What does my father have to do with this? My father's dead!_ I stilled like a statue, silently urging Burn to say more but he didn't. He was sweating badly and wincing. I frowned. This was getting very strange.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"Uhh Burn?" I said nervously. "Burn, get up. I think we have a problem."

"Shut up and lemme sleep for a little while more." He mumbled. The ground once again trembled and bits of the ceiling rocks feel down at my feet. Desperate, I began to shake Burn's shoulder.

"OI! GET UP!" I yelled, "I think there's an earthquake!" That got his attention. He got up quickly and gave me a wide eyed look.

"What!?" he said, looking panicked, "Gazelle! Don't joke about things like that!" He wanted to say something else but another violent shake caused the ground to shake and we both fell over. We looked at each other and knew we were thinking the same thing.

"HEY!" I yelled, pounding on the door, "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"HIROTO! YOU LIL' PIECE OF SHIT! IF THIS IS A JOKE THEN IT'S A PRETTY SICK ONE!" Burn screamed beside me.

"HEY!"

"LET US OUT!" I opened my mouth to yell out again but never completed my sentence. A large piece of ceiling fell before us, narrowly missing Burn by a mere inches.

"Nagumo!" I yelled, pulling him away from the way of another massive piece of concrete, "Stay near the walls!" Burn shook his head.

"I have a better idea." he said grimly, "Stay back." I did as he ordered and he took a deep breath, kicking the door with all his strength. I heard the metal crunch. Burn once again got ready to kick the door. Moving forward, I helped him.

"Fire-"

"Blizzard!"

The door creaked and burst open, half frozen, half deformed by the flames. The two of us ran out into the corridor. Spotting another door, Burn and I once again broke it down, just to come face to face with-

"Desarm!"

"Midorikawa!"

"Guys!" the green haired boy threw himself at me, tears streaming down his face.

"I was so scared." Midorikawa said, crying, "I thought we were going to die down here." Burn ruined our reunion fast though.

"Guys, I hate to break up this touching moment but we need to get out of here. And fast!" The rest of us nodded and ran towards the exit. Midorikawa and Desarm ran upfront while Burn and I brought up the rear. Suddenly, the ground once again trembled. Pieces of ceiling began to descend upon us.

"RUN!" Desarm screamed. Just at that moment, a huge piece of boulder fell in front of me and Burn, blocking our way. From the other side, I could hear the other two yelling.

"You two get out of here! We'll find some way out!" Even as the words escaped my mouth, I felt all hope leave me.

Were we going to die down here?

* * *

Hibisha: Well are they?

TOBF: Idk.

Hibisha: Who knows? Maybe an Angel will save them. Maybe they'll save themselves. Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Hibisha: Final chapter of Part 1.

TOBF: Wait, wasn't it like, Part 1 is Suzuno and Part 2 is Nagumo and Part 3 is Afuro?

Hibisha: No. Its a the sided story in three parts...

TOBF: Hibisha, go kill yourself.

Hibisha: *^.^* I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

**"Chapter 11"**

Coughing, I blinked as I sat up. Looking over to my left, I saw Nagumo sitting against the rubble, facing me. Giving me a small smile, I saw him shift in place slightly, giving me full access to his black eye.

"Uhhh-" I began, not sure what to say. "What-what-what happened?" Last thing I remembered was that huge boulder obstructing our path and then-

Fuck.

Flashback:

_"Fuusuke, calm the fuck down!" Nagumo yelled at me as I hyperventilated._

_"Calm down? _Calm down_?" I screamed, "We're trapped underneath a mountain of rubble with limited air supply and no one to help us and you want me to fucking calm down?" Nagumo glared at me._

_"Well aren't we positive today." he said sarcastically. I gave him my most lethal glare. He came forward and placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"Look Fuusuke, I know things are bad and you're stressed but I'm sure we can work things out._

_ I don't know what made me snap. What he had been saying wasn't even offending or anything but the fact that he was comforting me made me feel useless. And feeling useless made me angry. My hand clenched into a fist and drew back before my mind could register what I was doing. And when my brain finally caught up with the rest of my body, my fist had already connected with his face._

_Fuck. My. Life._

"Oh God." I whispered, teal eyes wide, "Nagumo, I am so so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-"

"It's okay. You fell asleep for a while there." he said in a soft voice. We sat in silence. I tapped my fingers against my thigh. Not being able to take it anymore I opened my mouth to speak.

"Nagumo-"

"Its okay." I looked at him to see the small smile he flashed at me. I nodded, feeling more guilty than ever. "You were scared. I don't blame you for that." he continued, "I'm just better at keeping my fear at bay." I nodded.

"Are we going to die here?" I asked in a timid voice. Nagumo gave me a worried look.

"No," he said, his voice shaking more than what needed to reassure me, "We'll make it out of here. I promise." I nodded, still doubtful. He came and sat down next to me. I stiffened as he slid an arm around my shoulders but relaxed gradually. This was Nagumo-he wouldn't hurt me. He was the only one who never did...well, physically. Mentally-well, that were some scars that were bound to fade away someday or the other. Mental scars reminded me of something I had to ask him-

"Hey Nagumo," I said, turning to look at him in the eye, "I have a question."

"What is it?' he asked, giving me his undivided attention. not that there was anything to take his attention away from me-apart from the fact we might die here. Nothing besides that little detail.

"What do you need to protect me from?" I asked. The effects of my words on him were astounding. His face went pale and his pupils dilated. He opened his mouth and closed it-trying to fast talk his way out but knowing he couldn't.

"I-I-I can't tell you." he said, diverting his eyes away from me, "I'm sorry." I shrugged and let the matter go. Nagumo would tell me when he felt like it. The least I could do for him was be supportive. I rested my head against his shoulder and felt my eyes droop.

"Hey Nagumo?" I mumbled, already half asleep.

"Yeah?" He shifted so that my head was lying in his lap instead. He began to stroke my hair, making me even more drowsier.

"When we...get out of here...I want...to...visit a lawyer." I fell asleep before Nagumo could reply.

* * *

"-ake up! Fuusuke!" I opened my eyes and sat up. Nagumo had been shaking my shoulders, trying to get me out of my half dead state. "Oh thank God you're up." he said, looking frantic, "I think we need to get out of here. Fast." I raised my eyebrow and him and opened my mouth to ask him what had changed over the course of the time I was asleep that required my immediate arousal when the answer hit me like an earthquake-quite literally. The ground once again began to shake and tremble and bits of the rocks above us began to descend. I froze.

No. I can't die like this. I _refuse_ to die like this.

Getting up, I made my way over to the other side of the wreckage. Using my hands, I began to move the boulders out of my way. Nagumo must have understood what I was doing because he began to work on it with me. Another rumble shook the ground I was standing upon and made Nagumo fall over. Getting up, he once again helped me try to dig a way out.

Why must everything get involved with have to be so life threatening?

* * *

Hibisha: Well here's the last chapter for this part.

TOBF: Part 2 will be published after Afuro's part 1 and Nagumo's part 1 have been released. Hey Hibs, when do you plan on releasing one of them?

Hibisha: Midway of August. I hope people keep reading it. Oh, and I want reviews on this chapter please. A one shot of mine got no reviews and I'm just sitting here broken.

TOBF: Drama queen.

Hibisha: On a serious note, do review and tell me whose story you want next. Nagumo or Afuro?


End file.
